The Shining (Orlando)
The Shining (Orlando) was one of the nine haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was based off of the movie The Shining and it was located in Soundstage 22. History and Location On May 19th, 2017, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the Stanley Kubrick film, The Shining, would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. This was surprising, as Stephen King said that no works of his are allowed to be at any Halloween event. Universal worked around this by basing the house on the Kubrick film. The codename for this house was "Gold", a reference to The Gold Room. The house would be located in Soundstage 22, one of the smaller soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Description The visually intense psychological thriller is now the most terrifying haunted experience imaginable. Media Description ''Stanley Kubrick's The Shining. Every Horror fan knows this film inside and out, and we as fans...have the unique opportunity to bring our favorite scenes to life. In soundstage 22, you will see Room 237.You will see the Snow covered Hedge Maze.You will see a blood hallway. And you'll also see...Our Great Hedge maze. ''A description said by Patrick during the media for Halloween Horror Nights 27. Experience When you enter Soundstage 22 you are greeted with the Overlook Maze. You see the map of the maze in front of you and snow falls from the sky. You then enter the hedge maze. Near the end of the maze is Dick Halloran from the movie telling you to stay out. After the hedge maze you move into the actual hotel. In a hallway you see the word REDRUM written on a door. On the other side is a mirror (It wasn't really a mirror) that says MURDER. Wendy comes out of a door swinging her baseball bat. On the wall behind her you can see Danny's tricycle. You take a turn and on the wall in front of you is Jack's typewriter with all the pages saying "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" above it. You then enter the hotel lobby where you see Dick Halloran's corpse laying to the side. Then out from behind a door Jack Torrance comes out swinging his axe at you. After that you enter the bathroom of room 237. In there you can see a silhouette of a young girl taking a shower. She then opens the curtain and an older lady jumps out cackling. There is also another old lady at the end of that scene. In the next room you see the Grady twins dead in a room all chopped up with an axe. Then their father Delbert Grady comes out of a boo hole. Then down a hallway you see the Grady Twins coming at you to your right. At the end of that hallway you see Danny riding his tricycle. Down another hallway you see screens on both sides of you showing blood coming out of an elevator. Taking a turn you see the actual elevator right in front of you spewing blood. Delbert Grady also pops up again in another door. Then you walk into a room where you see Wendy next to a door holding a knife as her husband pops out of a hole in the door. Walking further down that room you see various doors with many axe holes in them. On one of the doors Jack Torrance pops out of a hole saying his famous line "Here's Johnny". After that you go into a long disorienting hallway filled with mirrors and the iconic carpeting of the Overlook Hotel hangs from above. Behind one of the mirrors the Dog Pig from the movie pops out. Also in the mirror maze you see a man holding a glass saying "Great party isn't it"! You then enter The Gold Room where you see Floyd the bartender behind the bar and a drunk Jack Torrance in a seat in front of him. There are also many dead dancers in there. Then suddenly the power goes out and 2 of the dancers jump out and scare you. The final scene is the hedge maze where you go through the maze with many Jack's jumping out each getting more and more snow-covered as you go forward. Eventually you reach Jack's frozen dead body and you exit the house. Quotes * "Get Out, will ya?! Stay Out!"- Dick Halloran * "Please, Stop!"- Wendy Torrance * "Danny? Danny Boy?!"- Jack Torrance * "I corrected them, Sir."- Delbert Grady * "Hello, Danny. Come play with us. Come Play with us Danny. Forever, and ever, and ever!"- The Grady Twins * "You'll be Corrected!"- Delbert Grady * "Wendy, I'm Home!"- Jack Torrance * "Here's Johnny!"- Jack Torrance * "Little Pigs, Little Pigs, let me come in. Not by the hair of your chinny-chin-chin? Then I'll huff...and I'll puff...and I'll blow your house in!"- Jack Torrance * "Great Party, isn't it?!- Man with glass * "Good evening, Mr. Torrance. What would it be, sir?"- Floyd The Bartender * "Hair of the dog that bit me."- Jack Torrance * "Right away, Sir."- Floyd The Bartender * "Danny? Danny Boy?!"- Jack Torrance * "Danny!"- Jack Torrance Scareactors * Dick Halloran * Wendy Torrance X2 * Jack Torrance X6 * Lorraine Massey X2 * Delbert Grady X2 * The Grady Twins * Bear Creature * Man with Glass * Floyd the Bartender * Dead Dancing Man * Dead Dancing Woman Pictures Jack Torrance.jpg Dick Halloran.png Wendy Torrance.png Lorraine Massey (Orlando).png Delbert Grady.png Grady Twins (Maze,Orlando).jpg Here's Johnny!.jpg Bear Creature.png Man With Glass (Orlando).png Floyd The Bartender.png Frozen Jack (Orlando).png Grady Twins Reflection.png Frozen Jack Torrance Prop (Orlando).png Sculpture For Frozen Jack.png Grady Twins Prop.png HHN 27 Media (The Shining).jpg The Shining Elevator Concept.jpg The Shining Wallpaper 1.jpg The Shining Wallpaper 2.jpg The Shining Wallpaper 3.jpg Wendy Torrance 2.png Wendy Torrance 3.png Lloyd the Bartender Close Up.png Delbert Grady Close Up.png Wendy Torrance 4.png Wendy Torrance 5.png Christmas in The Shining.png Lorraine Massey 3.png Danny Torrance Prop.png Jack Torrance 9.png Trivia * An actual easter egg appeared in the bar scene inside of a shotglass. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Soundstage 22 Category:Licensed houses